Jack Baker
Jack Baker, along with the rest of his family, serves as the secondary antagonist in Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. Under Eveline's influence, he was responsible for the kidnappings of several innocent people and their transformation into horrendous monsters known as the Molded. He is the primary nemesis of Ethan Winters for the first half of the game. Biography Jack Baker was a normal father living with his family in Louisiana. However, at some point the entire family was infected with a fungus which attacked their brains, turning them insane while granting them superhuman durability and the ability to regenerate from grievous wounds. The family disappeared from public life in 2014, and the house that they lived in was assumed to be abandoned, and later haunted. In truth, the family was still alive, kidnapping and experimenting on innocent victims in order to turn them into monstrosities with similar capabilities but much less intelligence. It is later revealed that his mutations and deformity were primarily caused by a mutated little girl named Eveline (also known as E-001), human-based B.O.W.s bio-engineered by unknown corporation and given abilities to mutate and brainwash other people until she instigated a breakout and escape. She and Mia, her caretaker and one of her creators survive the breakout and discovered by Bakers family and nursed back to health. However, E-001 instigated Baker family's infections and deformations into monsters that set entire events of the game in action. Role in the game Ethan Winters arrives at the house three years later searching for his missing wife, Mia. He finds Mia locked in a cell underneath the house, but Mia warns Ethan that "Daddy" is coming. Not long afterwards, Jack ambushes him and drags him to the family house for a grotesque dinner consisting of human body parts. During the dinner, Jack's son Lucas throws tableware at Ethan, prompting Jack to angrily chop off Lucas's hand, although Lucas seems only mildly annoyed. When Ethan spits out what Jack tries to feed him, Jack angrily disfigures Ethan with a knife until he is interrupted by a police officer at the door. Ethan manages to escape from the chair he is in, but is stalked by Jack through the house. Ethan manages to evade Jack and encounters the police officer investigating the house, who tells him to head to the garage. Ethan reaches the garage, but Jack appears once again and cuts the police officer's head into two. Ethan unsuccessfully attempts to kill Jack by shooting him and running him over with a car. When Jack attempts to escape up a ladder, Jack grabs Ethan and uses his gun to blow a large hole in his own brain, seemingly killing him. However, Jack appears again in the second floor of the house, ambushing Ethan in a bathroom and chasing him throughout the house once again. Ethan escapes him and reaches the basement, where he discovers the experiments that Jack has been performing on the kidnapped victims. Jack ambushes Ethan again in the basement, kicking him into a small pit and attacking him with an axe. Ethan manages to retrieve a chainsaw and uses it to explode a large boil on Jack, blowing him apart and apparently killing him. Jack manages to survive his encounter with Ethan, and attacks much later in a boat house as Ethan, Mia, and Zoe attempt to flee. He has taken the form of a massive, incomprehensible blob of black mold covered in eyes. Ethan is able to hold off Jack and injects him with a serum, calcifying him and killing him for good. Though he was killed, Jack's spirit later comes for Ethan in his appears for the final time in his dream while in the grip of Eveline. He states to Ethan that he never intended to cause him harm, and that all of his actions were done under the influence of Eveline. He states that he and his family took in Eveline after finding her, but that they quickly were overwhelmed and driven to madness by her presence and control. He begs Jack to kill her and free his family, and is never seen again. Personality Jack was defamatory, vituperative, obnoxious, abusive, and cruel to his family, as shown when he cut off the hand of Lucas and kicked a chair at Marguerite during the dinner. He takes pleasure in hunting down his victims and frequently taunts Ethan as he hunts him down. He chases Ethan at a moderate walking pace, never sprinting to catch up to him. If Ethan shoots him, he mockingly states that "guns don't work around here". At many points of the game, he has the opportunity to kill Ethan but does not do so, preferring to antagonize and mock Ethan instead. If he catches Ethan in a certain room of the house, he will chop off Ethan's leg and then mock him as he crawls around before allowing him to reattach his leg. Even so, given that it was Eveline whom brainwashed him into monster in the first place, Jack is not always as vicious and cruel, as his spirit comes to Ethan in his hallucination where he asked Ethan for forgiveness and begged him to kill Eveline in order to put him out of his misery. Powers and Abilities Jack, like the rest of his family, possesses strange powers having to due with the infection gripping them. Jack is supernaturally strong, able to break through walls with ease, and is incredibly resistant to damage, able to shrug off even blasts from a shotgun at point blank range. The only thing able to kill him was repeated trauma from a chainsaw that harmed him through his regenerative capabilities, although even this was not enough to prevent him from coming back later in a more monstrous form. Jack's mutation that resulting him gained monstrous form where his appearance greatly different with Moldeds seemed to be an unforeseen effect of his later mutations like his wife whom mutation resulting her gained ability to control insects and spiders as well as more insectoid body. While he was suspectible to physical harm that capable to kill normal humans, his later mutations made him more resistant to those injuries that in his more horrific Mold monster form, he was immune ti everything that Ethan to him in spite of shooting his tumor-like eyes can staggered. Fungicide serum created by Zoe, however, which meant to cure victims of Mold infections, able to counteract the regenerative capabilities of the infection by calcifying him due to his mold tissues has consumed his bodily cells that attempts to cure him with fungicide cure is lethal to him. Gallery Jack Bakers Death Biohazard.jpg|Jack's death after injected with Zoe's antidote Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Parents Category:Tragic Villain Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased